Rencana Tuhan
by Raiko Azawa
Summary: AU. Naruto hanyalah siswa miskin yang masa depannya telah dianggap suram. Tapi tidak ada yang akan tahu selain Dia, Tuhan.


**Rencana Tuhan**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, cukup aneh memang bila kau mengingatnya sebagai salah satu komposisi pelengkap dari ramen, makanan kesukaanku. Walau pada kenyataannya aku jarang sekali bisa menikmati makanan kesukaanku itu.

Aku tak pernah meminta banyak hal kepada Tuhan. Harapanku cuma satu, berikan aku lebih banyak waktu dan berikan ayah tempat yang nyaman di surga, itu saja sudah cukup. Apakah masih terasa berlebihan? Aku tidak sama seperti anak lainnya, yang berdoa agar orang tuanya membelikan komputer atau sepeda motor. Tidak, bukan begitu, aku tidak mungkin berdoa semacam itu, rezeki tidak akan turun begitu saja dari langit. Karenanya, aku hanya meminta lebih banyak waktu, agar aku bisa mencari sedikit lebih banyak daripada kemarin. Aku tak ingin melihat adik-adikku makan singkong lagi , aku ingin mereka merasakan enaknya makan nasi dengan lauk ayam goreng. Ah… Aku tak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan makanan seperti itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.00, sudah saatnya untukku pergi ke sekolah. Aku memang selalu datang lebih pagi daripada teman-temanku yang lain. Setiap pagi aku membersihkan lingkungan sekolah bersama para cleaning service lainnya. Ya, aku memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai cleaning service di sekolahku. Aku memang murid beasiswa di sekolah ini karena sejujurnya aku tidak akan sanggup membayar biayanya. Sekolahku adalah sebuah sekolah bertaraf Internasional, aku bisa belajar disini dengan gratis jika aku bisa mempertahankan nilai rata-rataku di atas sembilan puluh. Lebih baik lagi, sekolah ini pun memberikan aku pekerjaan sebagai cleaning service. Gajiku memang hanya sebesar seratus lima puluh ribu rupiah perbulan, tapi itu sangat berarti bagiku.

Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai ke halaman sekolah, aku segera memarkirkan sepedaku yang sangat bersejarah itu disamping ruang para cleaning service. Kau tahu mengapa aku menyebut sepeda itu bersejarah? Karena sepeda itulah yang membawa kakekku pergi mengantarkan pesan bagi para pejuang di zaman pra-kemerdekaan. Ya, dulunya kakekku adalah seorang kurir bagi mereka yang namanya terpatri sebagai pahlawan bangsa. Hanya seorang kurir, jangan berharap kau akan menemukan namanya di buku sejarah. Tapi tanpa seorang kurir seperti kakekku, mungkin kemerdekaan tidak akan terjadi secepat ini. Harusnya sepeda tua macam ini sudah dimuseumkan, tapi sepeda ini pula satu-satunya alat transportasi yang aku miliki. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya bila aku tidak memiliki sepeda ini. Sepeda bersejarah yang pada akhirnya hanya akan menjadi barang rongsokan saja.

"Pagi sekali kau datang." Aku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Seorang laki-laki setengah baya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Eh, Iruka-san," aku melirik jam di dinding ruangan, "tidak juga. Hanya lebih cepat lima menit dari biasanya."

"Semalam hujan, daun daun di halaman belakang pastilah berguguran. Cepatlah, nak. Kau punya pekerjaan yang lebih berat pagi ini."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengambil peralatan dari lemari penyimpanan di sudut ruangan. Setelah berbasa-basi sedikit, aku segera menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Aku memandang berkeliling, banyak sekali genangan air dimana-mana, dedaunan pun berhamburan banyak sekali. Iruka-san benar, kerjaku berat hari ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.45 saat aku kembali ke ruang cleaning service. Gawat, aku hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian dengan seragam sekolah. Aku memasukkan peralatan kerjaku lalu mengambil tas yang aku letakkan di atas meja. Aku harus segera merapikan penampilanku.

Aku berlari di sepanjang koridor, aku sudah terlambat lima menit, pelajaran pasti sudah dimulai. Aku mengetuk pelan pintu kelas, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat semua orang menoleh kepadaku.

"Maaf, bu. Saya terlambat." Aku mengatakannya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Jarak kelasku dengan ruangan cleaning service memang lumayan jauh, sekitar 150 meter.

"Ya, silahkan duduk." Kata Kurenai-sensei, guru matematika yang sedang mengajar di kelasku.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju tempat dudukku yang berada di pojok kiri bagian belakang kelas. Aku tidak punya teman sebangku, aku hanya duduk sendirian. Anak-anak orang kaya itu, mereka tidak ada yang mau duduk sebangku denganku. Bahkan anak yang duduk didepanku saja menikmati kursi tersebut dengan sangat terpaksa, aku memang tidak selevel dengan mereka. Sementara aku memperhatikan penjelasan dari Kurenai-sensei, suara-suara sumbang itu masih saja ku dengar. Mereka, anak-anak orang kaya itu mentertawakan penampilanku yang mereka anggap tidak keren. Keren? Ya ampun.. Apa hanya itu saja yang ada di otak mereka? Aku mencoba terus memperhatikan penjelasan Kurenai-sensei, tapi kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan masih saja terdengar. Aku menutup telingaku rapat, ternyata memang masih tidak berpengaruh.

"Lihat saja pakaiannya, kelihatannya kumal sekali. Aku berani bertaruh itu pasti hanya pakaian bekas."

_Ya.. Seragam sekolahku memang bekas, berbeda dengan seragam kalian yang berharga ratusan ribu rupiah…_

"Tas sekolahnya, ya ampun… Itu tas atau karung, sih? Harusnya tas seperti itu dibuang saja, hanya mengganggu pemandangan!"

_Ya... Kalian benar… Tas ini dijahit sendiri oleh ibuku dengan bahan dasar karung, aku memang tidak mampu membeli tas, bahkan yang murah sekalipun. Aku punya banyak kebutuhan yang harus ku penuhi, tas hanyalah kepentingan nomor sekian bagiku._

"Tidak hanya tasnya saja, pemiliknya juga mengganggu pemandangan. Apanya yang sekolah bertaraf internasional? Bukankah sekolah seperti ini seharusnya tidak menyimpan bau busuk seperti dia? Pekerjannnya saja membersihkan toilet, baunya tidak akan hilang walau dicuci berkali-kali!"

_Pekerjaanku memang mengharuskanku untuk membersihkan toilet, apakah itu salah? Itu jauh lebih baik daripada melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti menjual narkoba. Memangnya kalian pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa ada diantara kalian yang memakai narkoba? Bukankah hal semacam itu lebih kotor daripada pekerjaanku membersihkan toilet? Kalian bahkan tidak mampu melihat noda yang begitu besar. Apa karena semuanya telah tertutupi hanya dengan penampilannya yang kalian anggap berkelas?_

"Tapi walau merusak pemandangan begitu, otaknya bagus juga, lho"

"Hahaha… Apa pentingnya otak encer kalau tidak punya masa depan? Memangnya kau pikir dia akan jadi apa? Presiden? Dia itu cocoknya hanya menjadi kuli saja, mana bisa dia kuliah? Orang lulusan universitas saja masih banyak yang jadi gelandangan, apalagi dia? Nasibnya sudah ditentukan, sekali miskin ya miskin saja. Mau sekolah di tempat seperti ini pun tetap saja tak akan mengubah apa-apa."

Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan? Kau memberiku kehidupan seperti ini, tidak cukupkah? Sementara remaja seumurku menikmati masa muda mereka, aku mati-matian berjuang demi menghidupi keluargaku. Setelah Kau ambil ayahku, ibuku pun mulai sakit-sakitan. Aku harus menyaksikan saat-saat dimana kami harus makan singkong setiap hari, kami bahkan tidak mampu membeli beras. Adikku ada empat, Tuhan. Yang paling kecil masih berumur tiga tahun, nutrisi seperti apa yang bisa dia dapatkan dari singkong rebus? Kenapa Kau tidak adil sama sekali terhadapku? Kenapa Kau selalu ada untuk mereka tapi tak pernah ada untukku?

Aku mencoba berhenti memikirkan mengapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil terhadapku. Bahkan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya hingga sore hari, hingga aku ditegur oleh mandor di pabrik tempatku bekerja. Sekali lagi, aku melamun maka habislah sudah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan kepada ibu dan adik-adikku bila aku pulang tanpa membawa uang.

"Yang sabar ya, Ga. Kelihatannya pak mandor sedang banyak masalah, dari tadi pekerjaannya hanya marah-marah saja."

Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa. Kalau mandor sedang banyak masalah, mudah saja baginya untuk menumpahkan kekesalannnya kepada para buruh. Sedangkan aku? Kepada siapa aku harus menumpahkan semuanya? Aku hanya bisa memendamnya sendirian dan berusaha menerima semuanya dengan ikhlas. Aku harus selalu tersenyum demi ibu dan adik-adikku. Ibu juga selalu tersenyum padaku tanpa pernah menunjukkan wajah lelahnya walau aku tahu mungkin dia tak sanggup lagi bertahan.

Ibu, tubuhnya sunggguh lemah. Asma yang diidapnya semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya yang memang telah kurus. Tapi ibu masih saja bekerja menjadi buruh pemetik teh di sebuah perkebunan teh yang berada tak jauh dari rumah kami. Bila asmanya kumat, ibu terkadang sampai tidak bekerja berhari-hari. Dan disaat seperti itulah bebanku semakin terasa berat. Selain harus mencari lebih banyak uang , aku juga harus terus belajar untuk mempertahankan nilaiku. Pernah terpikir olehku untuk berhenti sekolah, bukankah dengan begitu aku akan menghasilkan lebih banyak uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup keluarga kami? Tapi ibu tidak pernah mengizinkan aku untuk melakukan hal itu, ibu selalu berkata bahwa aku harus terus sekolah, agar suatu saat nanti aku bisa menjadi orang besar.

"_Hahaha… Apa pentingnya otak encer kalau tidak punya masa depan? Memangnya kau pikir dia akan jadi apa? Presiden? Dia itu cocoknya hanya menjadi kuli saja, mana bisa dia kuliah? Orang lulusan universitas saja masih banyak yang jadi gelandangan, apalagi dia? Nasibnya sudah ditentukan, sekali miskin ya miskin saja. Mau sekolah di tempat seperti ini pun tetap saja tak akan mengubah apa-apa."_

Bisakah kau mendengar kata-kata mereka, ibu? Bisakah? Mereka bilang aku tidak akan jadi apa-apa. Aku masih berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, karena ibu selalu berkata bahwa jalanku masih panjang. Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga aku tak bisa menyalahkan apa yang mereka katakan. Mereka benar, apapun yang aku lakukan tidak mungkin bisa mengubah kehidupanku. Optimis, kata itu tak mampu lagi aku pertahankan didalam otakku.

Ada sebuah ungkapan yang mengatakan bahwa Tuhan tidak akan mengubah nasib seseorang kecuali orang itu pula yang mengubahnya, apakah usahaku masih belum cukup? Aku sudah hampir mencapai batas kemampuanku.

Aku baru akan mengayuh sepedaku saat mataku melihat sesuatu diantara semak belukar. Sesuatu yang sangat mahal dan tak akan pernah sanggup aku beli, sebuah communicator yang terbungkus rapi oleh sarungnya yang terbungkus dari kulit. Aku cepat-cepat mengambilnya agar tidak terlihat oleh orang lain, ku masukkan ke dalam kantong celanaku lalu aku mengayuh sepedaku secepat kilat. Pikiranku kosong, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan.

Sampai dirumah, aku segera masuk ke kamarku tanpa menghiraukan ibu yang memanggilku untuk makan. Aku terduduk di ranjang tuaku, ku keluarkan communicator yang tadi ku temukan dari kantong celanaku. Aku memandang benda itu lama, aku hanya bisa terdiam tanpa mampu memikirkan apapun.

"Kak Naruto, disuruh makan sama ibu."

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, aku bahkan tidak mendengar derit mengerikan yang biasanya terdengar saat pintu kamarku dibuka, Konohamaru, adikku yang nomor dua sudah berdiri disana.

"Kakak tidak lapar, kalian saja yang makan."

"Tapi ibu menyuruh kakak untuk makan. Ayolah, kak."

"Kakak tidak lapar, bilang begitu saja pada ibu."

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu."

Aku memperhatikan punggung Konohamaru yang semakin menjauh. Anak itu sangat kurus, bajunya pun kumal sekali. Seandainya aku punya banyak uang, tentunya aku akan membelikan baju yang bagus untuknya. Tidak sepantasnya anak semanis dia harus hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sekali lagi aku memandang communicator di tangan kananku. Barang seperti ini, walaupun second pasti berharga lebih dari lima juta rupiah. Ada banyak hal yang dapat kulakukan dengan uang sebanyak itu.

"Naruto, kenapa tidak makan?"

Sekali lagi aku tidak menyadari ada orang didekatku. Communicator ini benar-benar telah menyita otakku. Aku memandang ibu, ditangannya terdapat piring kecil berisi nasi dan daun singkong rebus. Sangat menyedihkan, memang. Tapi itu setidaknya lebih baik daripada minggu lalu, saat ibu sakit dan kami terpaksa hanya memakan singkong rebus saja.

"Aku tidak lapar, bu. Aku benar-benar tidak lapar."

Sebenarnya aku sangat lapar, cacing di perutku sudah berteriak minta diberi makan. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa makan. Hatiku gelisah, apa yang harus ku lakukan pada barang mahal ini? Haruskah aku menanyakannya kepada ibu? Sebaiknya jangan.

"Yang kau pegang itu, apa?"

Terlambat. Ibu sudah melihat communicator ditanganku. Pikiranku benar-benar buntu, aku bahkan tidak terpikir untuk menyembunyikannya. Sepertinya aku memang harus membicarakan masalah ini kepada ibu.

"Benda ini namanya communicator. Sama saja dengan handphone, tetapi communicator itu seperti komputer mini."

"Ibu masih kurang mengerti, tapi sepertinya itu barang yang mahal. Barang itu punya siapa?"

"Entahlah, tapi tadi aku menemukannya di jalan."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencari tahu siapa pemiliknya. Kita tidak boleh mengambil barang yang bukan hak kita."

"Baiklah, bu."

Ibu menatapku lembut, sebenarnya aku sempat memiliki niat untuk menjual benda itu, hanya saja aku tahu ibu pasti kecewa bila mengetahui apa yang akan aku lakukan. Ibu, aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau tersenyum.

Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku sedang butuh banyak uang sekarang, untuk keperluan sekolahku, adik-adikku dan terutama mengobati penyakit ibu. Semakin hari, aku melihat ibu semkain kehilangan tenaganya. Entah sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan untuk menjadi buruh pemetik teh, aku tidak ingin adik-adikku ikut bekerja. Mereka masih terlalu kecil.

Esoknya, aku menjalani hariku yang biasa. Menjadi cleaning sevice, mendengarkan cacian dari banyak siswa lalu berangkat bekerja ke pabrik.

Sarutobi, itu adalah nama yang tertulis di bagian dalam sarung communicator yang berada didalam tasku. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, bukankah itu nama direktur pabrik tempatku bekerja? Ya, itulah namanya.

Aku segera berlari menuju ruang kerja Sarutobi-sama, aku harus segera mengembalikan communicator ini sebelum niatku menjadi buruk. Sampai di depan ruangannya, aku hanya melihat pintu yang tertutup. Terdengar suara-suara bentakan didalamnya. Aku tidak berani mengetuk pintu, bagaimana bila aku ikut terkena kemarahannya dan dipecat? Aku tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Pintu dibuka, aku melihat pak mandor keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan wajah yang kusut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hal itukah yang membuatnya terus marah-marah sepanjang hari?

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?" Tiba-tiba Sarutobi-sama membentakku, kakiku gemetaran.

"Saya mau mengembalikan communicator milik bapak, kemarin saya menemukannya di semak-semak dekat gerbang."

"Masuklah." Aku masuk mengikuti perintah Sarutobi-sama. "Duduk."

"Ini pak, communicator bapak." Aku meletakkannya di atas meja, ku rapatkan kakiku. Duduk berhadapan dengan Sarutobi-sama benar-benar membuatku gugup.

"Saya sudah mencari communicator ini kemana-mana, untung saja yang menemukannya orang jujur seperti anda. Berapa umurmu?"

"Tujuh belas, pak."

"Anda sudah lulus sekolah?"

"Belum, pak. Saya masih kelas tiga SMA, Insya Allah tahun depan saya lulus."

"Anda mau bekerja menggantikan Pak Dude sebagai mandor?"

"Memangnya Pak Dude kenapa?"

"Dia sudah saya pecat karena mengkorupsi gaji para buruh yang bekerja sore hari. Anda mau menjadi mandor pada shift sore?"

"Saya mau, pak. Tapi saya kan masih SMA, apakah itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Yang saya butuhkan hanyalah pegawai yang jujur. Jadilah orang yang jujur, maka hidupmu pasti akan senang."

"Saya mau, pak. Terima kasih."

"Dan kalau anda mau dan nilai anda mencukupi, anda juga bisa mengambil besiswa yang disediakan perusahaan. Kalau anda mampu, anda akan dibiayai sampai menyelesaikan S2."

"Tentu, pak. Saya akan mengambil kesempatan itu."

Aku mengayuh sepedaku cepat-cepat saat menuju ke rumahku. Sekarang aku bukan lagi buruh biasa, tapi seorang mandor dengan penghasilan dua juta rupiah perbulan. Ditambah lagi, beberapa hari kemudian aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa beasiswa yang aku ajukan disetujui. Masa depanku telah terbuka lebar sekarang. Ibu benar, jalanku memang masih panjang.

Tuhan, maafkan aku yang sudah menuduhmu tidak adil terhadapku. Rencana-Mu memang indah. Sangat indah.

"_Hahaha… Apa pentingnya otak encer kalau tidak punya masa depan? Memangnya kau pikir dia akan jadi apa? Presiden? Dia itu cocoknya hanya menjadi kuli saja, mana bisa dia kuliah? Orang lulusan universitas saja masih banyak yang jadi gelandangan, apalagi dia? Nasibnya sudah ditentukan, sekali miskin ya miskin saja. Mau sekolah di tempat seperti ini pun tetap saja tak akan mengubah apa-apa."_

Aku selalu mengingat kata-kata itu. Kau salah, kawan. Tuhanlah yang mampu menentukan nasibku.


End file.
